


זאב בודד

by mayalice



Series: פרויקט אדום החזה [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Gen, M/M, אנגסט
Language: עברית
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 11:26:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4623564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayalice/pseuds/mayalice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>עמוק בפנים, הוא תמיד ידע שנגזר עליו להיות זאב בודד.</p>
            </blockquote>





	זאב בודד

**Author's Note:**

> נכתב לפרויקט אדום החזה בקומונת fanfiction 2015
> 
> Breathe In תודה ל-  
> על הבטא!

כשהירח מתמלא אחרי הלילה הנורא ההוא, יללות קינה מהדהדות בסמטאות לונדון, ורמוס הוא זאב בודד שוב.

עמוק בפנים, הוא תמיד ידע שנגזר עליו להיות זאב בודד. כאשר חיה בתוכך מפלצת, שמירת מרחק היא הכרחית, ורמוס לומד מילדות איך חופרים מחילות להסתתר בתוכן ומקיף את עצמו בחומות של ספרים. אך טבע הזאב הוא לחיות בלהקה, ובבוקר הראשון בספטמבר הוא עולה על ההוגוורטס אקספרס, כשהוא מאושר ומבוהל מתמיד. יללות עמוקות ממלאות את הטירה בלילה הראשון שלו בצריף המצווח, וכשג'יימס נותן לרמוס להשלים ממנו את השיעורים בשיקויים וסיריוס קורא לו להצטרף אליהם בארוחת הבוקר, הוא יודע שהקריאה שלו נענתה.

הוא מחזיק מעמד בהתחלה. יש לוויות לארגן וישיבות מסדר להשתתף בהן, אוכלי מוות לכלוא והריסות לשקם, ורמוס לא יכול להתפנות לאסוף את השברים של

עצמו. אבל העולם חוזר לסדרו בסופו של דבר, וכשלא נשארות לו עוד פעולות למלא בהן את החלל, הריקנות מתפשטת בקרבו והספקות צפים מעל פני השטח. יותר מכול הוא זקוק לתשובות. רמוס תמיד היה אדם של הגיון, אבל לא משנה כמה פעמים הוא הופך במוחו את העובדות הוא לא מצליח לחבר יחד את חתיכות התצרף, כאילו אבדו לו בדרך כמה מהחתיכות החשובות. כול יום שעובר חושף רק עוד ועוד חידות, וככול שהוא מתקדם לפתרון, ככה הוא מתרחק ממנו, כמו מחול מייסר של סימני שאלה שמשאיר אותו יותר מבולבל משהיה לפני כן.

הוא לא מבין איך אפשר להכיר מישהו טוב כל כך, איך אפשר לראות אותו מצחצח שיניים, ולארוב יחד לאוכלי מוות, לחלוק איתו מיטה ופחדים ועדיין, לא להבחין בסימנים. כי סיריוס שהכיר ניסה להתחמק מהגורל הזה. הוא בחר בהם, ובגריפינדור, וברח מהבית ומהאפלה האופפת אותו בהזדמנות הראשונה. ולמיטב ידיעתו של רמוס, הוא מעולם לא הביט לאחור, עד עכשיו. אם היו סימני אזהרה, רמוס וודאי פספס אותם, כי סיריוס היה לו חבר טוב ולא אדם לחשוד בו. (הוא כבר היה צריך ללמוד מזמן שלא ניתן לסמוך על איש).

הוא עובר על החדר של סיריוס, מרחרח חולצות ספוגות זיעה והופך את מגירות השולחן והארונות, הוא לא באמת יודע מה הוא מחפש, רמז או מכתב, או סדק בקיר דרכו האפלה יכולה הייתה להיכנס. הזעם הולך וגואה בתוכו, והזאב שבו רוצה להשאיר אחריו הרס, כאילו לחולצות קרועות וסימני ציפורניים על הרהיטים יש את הכוח לגרום לו להרגיש קצת פחות אבוד. כשהוא מסיים החדר מבולגן לחלוטין, אבל הוא לא מוצא תשובה לאף אחת מהשאלות שלו. אלה בסך הכול בגדים וגלילי קלף מקומטים, והבן אדם היחיד שיכול לתת להעניק לו תשובות נמצא עמוק באזקאבן, ומאבד לאט לאט את שפיות דעתו.

הוא מגיש בקשה לביקור חריג באגף השמור. כשדמבלדור מקבל את מכתבו מתוקף תפקידו ככושף ראשי בקסמהדרין, הוא מזמין אותו למשרדו ומביט בו בעיניים כחולות ויודעות כול. רמוס כמעט ויכול להרגיש אותן קודחות בגולגולתו, כשאלבוס מחפש תשובות לשאלות משל עצמו. כשהחיטוט במוחו מסתיים, דמבלדור נראה מהורהר אך לא מופתע כאילו הפלישה לזיכרונותיו של רמוס איששה חשדות השמורים לו בלבד. הבעת עצב מתפשטת על פניו כאשר הוא מייעץ לו- "זה לא בריא לשקוע בעבר, רמוס. סיריוס לא ייתן לך את התשובות שאתה זקוק להן". לרמוס, כמו תמיד, יש הרגשה שדמבלדור יודע יותר ממה שהוא מספר והזאב שבו רוצה לנעוץ בו את ציפורניו ולתבוע תשובות. אבל רמוס האדם מכיר תודה לזקן שהעניק לו בית למשך שבע שנים, והזאב מתקפל לכדור קטן ולא מזיק כשהוא מהנהן ויוצא מהחדר.

הוא מבקר את האגריד בדרכו החוצה. הזאב תמיד שמח לעוגיות חמאה שוברות שיניים, והתה המר מחמם את גרונו. הוא מבטיח לקפוץ לבקר שוב, אבל בליבו הוא יודע שלא יעשה זאת. הבקתה שקטה מידי בלי הבדיחות של ג'יימס וההקנטות של סיריוס ואפילו עם האגריד בפנים, היא מרגישה לו ריקה מידי בלי חבריו שימלאו אותה. כשהוא נפרד ממנו לשלום ויוצא לכיוון הוגסמיד, הוא משתדל מאוד שלא להביט בערבה המפליקה, אבל עיניו נמשכות אל הענפים המתקוטטים, והוא נדקר שוב במחטי הזיכרונות.

הוא שורד. הקשרים במסדר מסדרים לו משרת מחקר חלקית באקדמיה הקסומה, ורמוס כותב מאמרים בלילות וישן בימים, ומסתובב בספריית האקדמיה עם עיגולים שחורים מתחת לעיניים ורעידות עצבניות שמקורן בקפאין. הספקות חודרים לו אל מתחת לעור , ורמוס עדיין מתעורר בלילה בצרחות ומודה על כך שזכר לכשף את החלונות נגד רעשים. אולי כולם איבדו את זה קצת אחרי המלחמה, השמועות אומרות שעין הזעם מתנפל על אורחים לא קרואים ונרדם כשעינו הקסומה עומדת על המשמר, ואליס לונגבוטום מצפה את קירות המחלקה הסגורה בעטיפות מסטיקים ולא זוכרת איך קוראים לבנה. דאדלוס דיגל מפיל בבהלה את כובע הצילינדר שלו עם כול תנועה חדה בסביבתו ורמוס עדיין לא השיב לעצמו את היכולת לישון לילה שלם. אבל הוא בסדר, אולי דווקא מפני שהוא לא היחיד שהמלחמה שברה קצת מבפנים. בלילות חורף האפלה היא שמיכה להתכרבל בה והזאב זולל חפיסה שלמה של שוקולד לפני שהוא נרדם שוב.

הוא רואה כלבים שחורים בכול מקום. הם אורבים לו בסמטאות לונדון ורודפים אותו בחלומותיו. סיריוס הופך לדיבוק שהוא צריך לגרש מעליו, מלופף סביבו כמן עשב שוטה שצריך לעקור מן השורש. רמוס רוצה לשטוף את סיריוס מעורו ומזיכרונותיו, לעקור אותו מליבו. זה גורם לו להרגיש טמא, נגוע. כי האצבעות האלה פעם שיחקו בשערותיו של בלק, וציפורניו ננעצו עמוק בתוך העור כשהם נאחזו זה בזה כדי לא להתפרק. בהמולת הקרבות, סיריוס היה עוגן להיתלות עליו ולפעמים גם גוף חם להניח עליו את הראש. ורמוס תוהה אם הוא ידע כבר אז. אם כול זה לא היה אלא תחבולה מתוחכמת כדי לחבל באינסטינקטים של הזאב, ולהשאיר אותו עיוור וכנוע.

זה היה סיריוס שלימד אותו לאהוב את הזאב. סיריוס עצמו מעולם לא למד איך לרסן את כלב הפרא שחי בתוכו, אבל הוא חי לצדו בשלום. והוא האמין שזה הכרחי שרמוס ילמד לחיות בשלום עם הזאב. כיאה לבן גריפינדור אמתי, בלק מעולם לא נרתע מסכנות, והוא לא היסס ללטף את הזאב, למרות הידיעה שהוא עלול לנשוך אותו. למרות הפצרותיו של רמוס שהוא עלול להיפגע. כי הזאב שבתוך רמוס הוא אומנם מאולף וכנוע, אבל יום אחד גם הוא ישתוקק למרחבים החופשיים של היער האסור והוא לא יהסס לפגוע בכול מי שיעמוד בדרכו. זה היה הרעיון המטורף שלו אחרי הכול, שהוא צריך להתחבר לזאב שבתוכו. שאולי יש דרך אחרת שהדעות הקדומות מונעות ממנו. שאולי אנשי הזאב לא רעים בבסיסם. אולי האינסטינקט הראשוני של הזאב הוא לא לתקוף. אולי, אם ילטף את הזאב, וייתן לו אוכל ומיטה חמה להתכרבל בה, במקום לכלוא אותו במעמקי הצריף המצווח, יתגלה שהוא בעצם לא מסוכן יותר ממנו. אבל סיריוס שכח שהזאב הוא ביסודו חיית פרא, והוא יתקוף אותך אם הוא ירגיש מאוים. ורמוס תוהה מה יכול היה להפחיד את סיריוס כל כך, שהוא בחר לפנות נגד חברי הלהקה שלו.

רמוס יודע איך זה להירדם עם הידיעה שחיה בתוכו מפלצת, שבכול רגע עלולה להרים את ראשה ולקחת ממנו כל דבר טוב שהשיג. כי לאנשים קשה לראות מבעד לזאב. מנגנון ההישרדות שלהם, מונע מהם לראות שמאחורי השיניים החדות והטפרים השלופים, נמצא זאב עייף וכנוע שבסך הכול משתוקק למרחבים פתוחים לרוץ בהם. בעיני רוחו, משולה האפלה לזאב המנמנם בקרבך ומחכה לרגע בו יוכל לפרוץ מעל פני השטח. ורמוס תוהה אם גם בלק הלך לישון כל לילה בידיעה שהאפלה מקננת בקרבו, וכמה זמן הוא נאבק בה מבלי שיבחינו, עד שבחר להיכנע לה. והאם היה משהו שהוא יכול היה לעשות כדי למנוע זאת.

והוא כועס על בלק, כי לעזאזל, הוא לא היה מוכרח לוותר. הוא לא היה מוכרח להרים ידיים. רמוס עדיין נלחם בזאב בכול יום שעובר, וסיריוס היה צריך לנצח בקרב הזה, הם היו יכולים להתגבר על השדים ביחד. הם היו להקה אחרי הכול, ובלהקה שומרים אחד על השני, ולא מפנים את הגב כשקשה. וסיריוס מעל בתפקידו, הוא בגד באמון שלהם, ובמו ידיו פירק לחתיכות את מה שהיה להם, משאיר את רמוס לבד שוב. אבל אולי אין לו באמת זכות לשפוט אותו. כי הוא יודע איך זה מרגיש כשהאפלה משתלטת ומכלה כול דבר טוב, כמו זאב המרים את ראשו בלילות ירח מלא ולא משאיר זכר לרמוס. ואולי יש בו חלק שידע שאי אפשר לברוח מהחושך, הוא יישלח אחרייך את ציפורניו הארוכות ויתפוס אותך כשלא תהיה מוכן לו. סיריוס תמיד ישאר בלק. כמו שרמוס תמיד יהיה אדם זאב. יש גורלות שאי אפשר לברוח מהם, לא משנה כמה מנסים.

אחרי הכול גם רמוס עצמו נכשל בתפקידו בלהקה. פיטר תמיד היה קטן ומגושם מהם, והיה ביניהם הסכם לא כתוב להגן עליו. ורמוס היה אמור להבין מוקדם יותר, היה עליו לזנק על רגליו ברגע שגילה ולמנוע מכלב הפרא לפגוע באנשים נוספים. אבל זה היה פיטר המסכן, שבאומץ גריפינדורי אחרון בחר להתעמת עם חברו, ולרמוס לא נשאר אפילו מישהו להתאבל אתו.

החלק הכי קשה הוא ללמוד לחיות בלעדיהם. הוא מתגעגע לג'יימס. הוא מתגעגע להוגוורטס. הוא מתגעגע לזמן בו הוא ידע איך הוא אמור להרגיש. כי החלל שהשאירו הקונדסאים אחריהם פער חורים בנשמתו, ורמוס מסתובב כשאיבריו הפנימיים חשופים לאור היום והזאב מציץ מבעד לסדקים. ובעוד הגעגועים לג'יימס הופכים לכאב עמום שהוא נושא בחזהו, כאב הבגידה של סיריוס הוא פצע פתוח המוסיף לדמם. ורמוס מפחד מהרגע בו לא יישאר לו עוד דם להקיז, והזאב יצא לחפש טרף חדש להתנפל עליו.

הירח המלא הוא אתגר בפני עצמו. הזאב משתולל, שורט ופוצע ונלחם בכבלים המחזיקים אותו. אבל רמוס לא יודע איך לשלוט בזאב בכוחות עצמו והבדידות הופכת אותו לפראי ומסוכן מתמיד. קירות הבית סוגרים עליו, ורמוס כמו הזאב זקוק לאוויר. הוא עייף מכול המלחמות, כול מה שהוא זקוק לו זה להתקפל לכדור ולישון עד שהבוקר יעלה. אבל הזאב לא מוותר. הוא ממשיך לנשוך ולבעוט ולנסות לפרוץ את השלשלאות, לקרוע בשיניים וציפורניו את הדרך אל המרחבים הפתוחים של היער. עד שרחמיו של רמוס נכמרים עליו, והוא משחרר אותו לחופשי. הזאב רץ מבלי לעצור, גומע מרחקים עצומים בדקות בודדות, ורמוס נותן לזאב להוביל אותו, לאוויר הלילה לחדור לריאותיו ולטהר אותו מבפנים. כשהוא פוקח את העיניים הוא עמוק בתוך היער. הם נהגו ללכת לשם עם הירח המלא, בחודשים שקדמו לפרוץ המלחמה, עד שמשימות המסדר נעשו דחופות מידי, והיער התמלא בבני מוגלגים נמלטים ובאוכלי מוות ורמוס שב לכלוא את עצמו במחסן שבבית ילדותו.

עכשיו היער שקט שוב, רוח נושבת בצמרות העצים והחשכה כבדה וסמיכה. רחש עלים נשמע והחיה נוהמת ונעמדת על רגליה האחוריות, מרחק כמה מטרים ממנו, עוצר לב את פעימותיו והאייל הצעיר עוצר להביט בו בעיניים פעורות מאימה. הוא מאפשר לו לנוס על נפשו, כי יש משהו מוכר באייל הזה, וכשהוא מיילל אל חשכת הלילה, זהו שיר קינה הבוקע מגרונו והוא מרגיש סוף סוף שמצא את השפה להתאבל בה. הם מוצאים מחילה להתחפר בה ורמוס עומד על המשמר ומניח לזאב להניח עליו את ראשו ולשקוע בשינה עמוקה. עם אור הבוקר ציפורים מצייצות ורמוס מביט סביבו בבלבול לפני שהוא משחזר את אירועי אמש. גופו מכוסה בחבורות וחתכים אבל הנפש שלו קלילה יותר, והזאב שבפנים שקט כפי שלא היה כבר זמן רב.

סיריוס מפסיק לרדוף אותו במשך כמעט שתיים עשרה שנה, עד שבוקר אחד הוא מציץ בכותרת הנביא היומי, וכמעט שופך על עצמו את כוס הקפה שלו כשהוא מבין שהכלב ברח. אבל אולי יותר מהידיעה עצמה, זו התמונה שמזעזעת אותו, כי סיריוס הזה, עם השיער הסבוך והעיניים המתות נראה הרבה יותר כמו מישהו שמגיע לו לשבת באזקאבן מהנער שזכר.

כשהירח המלא מאיר את שמי הוגוורטס, רמוס מכורבל במשרדו ויללות זאב בודד מציפות את הטירה, והוא כמעט ויכול לשמוע את הכלב השחור שפעם היה לו לאח מיילל אליו בתגובה ממקום מחבואו.


End file.
